


Golden Silence

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Changmin play a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Silence

Jaejoong's in the middle of changing into his street clothes when a pair of arms slips around his waist, a warm body pressing up against his bare back and pulling a startled sound from him.

"Ssh," says Changmin's voice against his ear, the smile easy to hear. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Jaejoong knows that, is about to say so, but then Changmin's turning him around and kissing him, warm and firm, confidence in it that always makes Jaejoong smile at how much he's changed.

"So," says Changmin, afterwards, while Jaejoong's still trying to scrape together enough air for words. "Think you can be quiet?" It's a challenge, unmistakable.

"I can totally be quiet!" Jaejoong replies immediately, then realises what Changmin's implying. "Don't get ahead of yourself!" That bit's not quiet at all.

"You lose," says Changmin, straight-faced. Jaejoong opens his mouth to speak, but stops, wide-eyed as Changmin slaps a hand across his mouth. "Ssh," Changmin says again, eyes gone dark in a way Jaejoong knows too well.

He mouths, "Oh," against Changmin's palm, then surprises himself with a shiver that's more arousal than anything else when Changmin says, "Don't make me gag you."

Jaejoong smiles, slow, knowing Changmin can feel it, and peels Changmin's hand away to say, clear and carrying, "Maybe you should."

Changmin stills for a second, then he's murmuring, "Yes," hands tight on Jaejoong's body to turn him and push him towards the counter. It's always a turn-on when Changmin manhandles him, a reminder of just how much Changmin's grown, and for once Jaejoong doesn't fight it, just goes with the ungentle nudge. A spark of heat runs up his spine as Changmin bends him forward over the edge of the counter, Changmin's eyes catching his before he's being peeled out of his sweats. The room's cool enough to make goosebumps rise on his skin, the reminder of how he's naked but Changmin's still fully clothed pulling a shaky sound out of him.

"Really have to shut you up," Changmin breathes, and meets Jaejoong's eyes in the mirror once more as he folds a scarf Jaejoong recognises as part of his costume, looping it around Jaejoong's face, fingers strangely gentle as they urge it between Jaejoong's parted lips. Jaejoong's never going to be able to wear that outfit again without thinking of this, and the thought makes him moan into the scarf, the way the sound's muffled in his own ears only making him harder.

Changmin leans over him, nudging his legs apart with a foot. "I'm going to fuck you now," Changmin whispers in Jaejoong's ear, making Jaejoong shake under Changmin's weight, fingers clutching helplessly at the smooth countertop as if it'll give him a measure of control. Changmin reaches past him, snagging a bottle of lotion, Jaejoong trembling with anticipation at the sound of the cap snapping open, every second that passes winding him tighter even before he's been touched. Then slick fingers nudge against him, but Jaejoong twists away from them on purpose, meeting Changmin's eyes in the mirror once more and shaking his head firmly, trusting that Changmin'll get the message, even as he works his tongue against the stretch of cloth in his mouth.

"Okay," Changmin breathes, voice low and clear against the harsh sound of Jaejoong's breathing, something warmer and wider than fingers pressing at his entrance. Jaejoong makes a soft, needing sound around the gag at the feeling. His fingers flex at the stretch and the burn, the hot pleasure of it as Changmin pushes into him, rough heat that rides the border between good and overload. All Jaejoong can do in response is whine into the scarf and take it, until Changmin's inside him all the way, nearly too much and still just what he wanted.

Changmin's talking again, murmuring things that make Jaejoong flush and squirm, as much for the way that he can't reply as much as for what Changmin's saying. He's achingly hard already even though he hasn't been touched, thinking this might not take long at all, and he can't bring himself to care. His next sound's meant to be Changmin's name, though it comes out hopelessly mangled by the gag; it doesn't matter anyway, Changmin seeming to get the message all the same. A broad palm curls around Jaejoong's cock as Changmin moves, setting a hard, fast pace that pushes Jaejoong into his grip with every thrust.

Jaejoong pants into the material in his mouth, shivering against Changmin as pleasure washes through him in waves, Changmin inside him and Changmin's fist around his cock. The gag tightens suddenly, the increase of pressure making Jaejoong jerk, eyes flicking up to see the angle of Changmin's arm, Changmin's hand caught behind the knot to pull it tight. The feeling is too much to take - Jaejoong digs his nails ino his palms in an attempt to hang on, but it's hopeless. Changmin bites down at the nape of Jaejoong's neck, clearly not caring about the mark he'll leave, and Jaejoong's gone, eyes open and unfocused, a wordless sound trapped in his throat as he comes. He barely registers Changmin thrusting a handful more times before he comes, lost in the floating pleasure of the aftermath.

The time it takes for Changmin to pull out and clean them up a bit gives Jaejoong a chance to recover. By the time Changmin's turned him around and is untying the scarf with careful fingers, easing it out of his mouth, Jaejoong's gathered himself enough to wet his lips and say, "I've got to try that on you some time."


End file.
